Hellfire
by whimsee
Summary: Frollo and Quinn are quite alike, no? Implied Faberry lust. SlightlyCrazy!Quinn. May continue, including other HoND songs.


**Warning: SlightlyCrazy!Quinn. **

**Slightly AU- Quinn never got pregnant.**

**Also, most of Quinn's words are from Disney's the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I don't own them in any way, shape, form, or disposition.**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray had to admit- she had never broken into a church before. But, to be honest, the Solitary Room in her home was nothing in comparison to an actual church. She needed the colored windows and the commanding pews lined up in single file. She craved the chilling silence and the statue of Jesus Christ hanging above them all. She desired the white sashes adorning the chapel, giving it a holy feeling.<p>

She needed to be there, so in order to ease guilt, she reasoned that there was nothing wrong with breaking and entering a church if the reasons were good. And by God were the reasons good.

The blonde sunk down to her knees before the preacher's podium, the soft carpet already leaving its mark. She held the cross around her neck between her hands, gripping it hard enough to leave an impression in her palms. Blue eyes gazed at the white symbol in the background, looking at it with a mixture of shame and need.

"Oh Lord, my Father," she began, her voice starting out as a whisper. "You know I am a righteous girl. Of my virtue I am justly proud." She took great pains to appear like the perfect Christian girl in the eyes of the people around her. In fact, she would go as far to say that the outside reflects the inside. She was an example of how all Christians should be.

"Oh Lord, my Father, you know I'm so much purer than…" The Cheerio paused, searching in her mind for the right words to describe the people she finds herself surrounded with on a daily basis. "The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd."

She then slammed her fists into the dark carpet, her eyes fiery as she glared at the cross. "Then tell me, my Father! Why I see her singing there, why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul!" She closed her eyes tight, seeing nothing but that petite star and her most recent performance. The way her mega-watt smile lit up her face, causing unpleasant sensations in the blonde.

"I feel her," she spat out, speaking of the way her knees wobble, her stomach churns, her face alights, and her heart falters in her chest. "I see her… The sun caught in her auburn hair is blazing in me out of all control!"

Quinn stood up and braced herself against the nearest pew as she looked into the eyes of the marble Jesus. "It's like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin!" She turned away then, her eyes burning with unshed tears and her hands clenching into fists. "This burning…" she stopped, not wanting to say the word but needing to have it voiced. "…desire… is turning me to… sin."

The moment the words left her lips, she turned around, facing the invisible crowd of her fellow church goers, her eyes pleading as they shifted from pew to pew. "It's not my fault! I'm not to blame! It is the Berry girl who sent this awful flame!" She ran down the aisles in a panic, her fingers lightly brushing the covers of the bibles as she moved. Once close enough, she flung herself onto the podium, holding on to its corners until the blood drained from her hands.

"Protect me, my Savior! Don't let this Siren cast her spell! Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!" She turned, and in her crazed ways, almost saw the brunette flitting down the aisle. "Destroy Rachel Berry! And let her taste the fires of hell! O-or…"

She faltered before a smile spread across her face, its appearance wicked and slightly askew. "Or let her be mine and mine alone…"

Quinn began to make her way towards the exit, the smile still in place as she continued her whispered ramblings. "Rachel… Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn!"

Hazel eyes flickered back towards the cross on the far wall and she slowly shook her head. "God have mercy on her." She then took her lip between her teeth as tears welled in her eyes. "…God have mercy on me…"

She turned and opened the double doors as she marched out into the cold night, determination in her every move. "But she will be mine… Or she will burn!"


End file.
